This document relates generally to systems and methods for processing communications and more particularly to systems and methods for filtering communications.
In the anti-spam industry, spammers use various creative means for evading detection by spam filters. Accordingly, spam filter designers adopt a strategy of combining various detection techniques in their filters.
Current tools for message sender analysis include IP blacklists (sometimes called real-time blacklists (RBLs)) and IP whitelists (real-time whitelists (RWLs)). Whitelists and blacklists certainly add value to the spam classification process; however, whitelists and blacklists are inherently limited to providing a binary-type (YES/NO) response to each query. In contrast, a reputation system has the ability to express an opinion of a sender in terms of a scalar number in some defined range. Thus, where blacklists and whitelists are limited to “black and white” responses, a reputation system can express “shades of gray” in its response.
In accordance with the teachings disclosed herein, methods and systems are provided for operation upon one or more data processors for assigning a reputation to a messaging entity. A method can include receiving data that identifies one or more characteristics related to a messaging entity's communication. A reputation score is determined based upon the received identification data. The determined reputation score is indicative of reputation of the messaging entity. The determined reputation score is used in deciding what action is to be taken with respect to a communication associated with the messaging entity.